Learning to Love Again
by CapricornTyler
Summary: Hanna's heart has been broken by the bad boy, Caleb. What happens when Spencer's cousin Tyler comes to town? Will Hanna let her guard down? Or will she shy away from this chance at love?


**Learning to Love Again**

_Spencer Hastings' older cousin Tyler Adam Hastings is moving in with Spencer's family. It's been two years since he's been in Rosewood. Two years since he's seen Aria Montgomery, Emily Fields and Hanna Marin. What if Tyler has always liked Hanna? What if Hanna has always had a crush on Tyler but, is terrified to open her heart to anyone after what happened with Caleb?_

Spencer's POV

Hearing my alarm go off I quickly open my eyes, blinking rapidly as the sun blinds me, I hit the alarm clock and it turns off. I wait for a few seconds as I regain my vision, sitting up in bed and stretching my arms above my head. "Spencer! Come down here for a second!" I hear my mother yell from downstairs. I push the covers off of me, sliding out of bed, cringing as my bare feet meet the cold floor. "Be there in a minute!" I call back, making my way to my dresser pulling out my favorite pair of fuzzy green socks, putting them on before making my way downstairs.

I jump of the second last step, sliding towards the kitchen. My mom standing there shaking her head. I smile sheepishly "Morning mom." She laughs quietly and responds with "Good morning Spence. Your father and I have to work late today, so we were hoping that you would pick up Tyler today." I nod my head excitedly. "Of course! Not a problem!" My mother smiles at me. "Thanks Spence, I knew we could count on you." I walk to the stairs to get ready, placing a quick kiss on my mom's cheek.

Tyler's POV

I'm sitting on a bus stuck between a window that won't open and a guy that smells as though he's taken a bath is onion juice. Staring out the window breathing with my mouth so that I do not have to smell the awful scent. I lean my head against the cold, hard window, my thoughts wandering. I'm on my way to Rosewood, Pennsylvania to live with my aunt, uncle, and my cousins Spencer and Melissa. My parents are never home, and have decided during my senior year of high school, that they don't want me home by myself all the time. Ridiculous. I know. I suppose moving isn't too bad, I mean I'll get to see Spencer a lot. I'll also get to see Hanna. The beautiful, blonde haired, blue eyed girl who I've liked since I was nine years old. She's also one of Spencer's best friends, and Spence teases me aimlessly about the fact that I like her. It can get quite annoying. Guess I should tell you some things about myself. The name is Tyler Adam Hastings, I'm seventeen years old. I was born on January 3rd, making me a Capricorn. My favorite color is blue, and my favorite sport is basketball. I've had one serious relationship, that ended a few months ago. And as I've said before I have always like Hanna.

The bus pulled up at the terminal and I stand up quickly, glad to finally be able to breathe without the smell of onions burning my nostrils. I make my way off the bus, grabbing my suitcases from the bus as I get off. I look around, trying to spot my aunt through the crowd of unfamiliar people. "Tyler!" I hear my name being called, my eyes searching for the source of the voice. Grinning when I see Spencer making her way through the crowd. I drop my bags just as Spencer reaches me and flings herself into my arms. Laughing I spin her around, before settling her back on the ground, hugging her tightly. "Hey Spencey Bear!" She laughs at the use of her nickname, her arms wrapped tightly around my neck. 'Spencey Bear' was the nickname I came up with when we were five years old. "I've missed you so much, Ty." Smiling lightly at her words, I squeeze her tighter. "I've missed you too, Spence." We both pull away from the hug, picking up my suitcases. "Mom and Dad had to work, so they sent me to pick you up. All of your other belongings arrived at the house yesterday morning." Walking with her to her car, I nod my head. I groan, "Great, now all I need to do is unpack thousands of boxes." Spencer shakes her head. "Don't be such a drama king, Tyler Hastings. Hanna isn't really a fan of those kind of guys." I sigh, shaking my head lightly, as Spencer laughs and pats me on the head. Let the fun begin.


End file.
